Planescape Torment: Broken Bonds
by EveMorgan
Summary: Some violence.This is my first post on this site, so bear with me. This is sequel to the planescape torment game, Baatezu have taken one of their own. Can they save her? Can The Nameless one ever be released? Please R
1. Chapter 1

A golem stood before him, its features strikingly familiar. Amazingly lifelike, its hair shone like spun gold, her eyes colored of the deepest sea, wings protrude from its stone form, her face was quiet and frightened. "I only pray this message reaches you, "Her voice is echoing with an unnamed sadness, "I have bought as many constructs as I could afford, I've put this message on all of them only attuned to send it to you. I've sent them out all across the planes in hopes to find you." Her features change to match her voice, "At first we wanted to find you, because we all care for you deeply. We followed you to the abyss and would gladly fight heaven and hell to bring you back to us, but now something terrible has happened and we need you so desperately."

"We kept in contact, after you left. Morte pretty much lives here in the brothel, Nordom wanders the planes but visits regularly. Dak'kon has gone back to his home plane, as far as I know, I have not been able to reach him. And Annah…" She paused. "That's why I'm seeking you. She's gone. She returned to the buried village and took Pharod's place; all has been well for the last few years. I keep in touch with her; I make a point to see her at least once a week, Both of us using our contacts to try and find you; sometimes doing a brief outing only to find false leads. But she is gone now." The message paused, her voice cracking. "They said she went out with a group of collectors to the lower planes to claim cadavers. Doing her job, I suppose. Only One came back. He said Baatezu took their camp and killed some of them, three others, including Annah were taken as slaves. That was 8 months ago."

The construct reflected the sadness of the voice recorded in it. "I know what they do to slaves. If she still lives, oh by the powers what they will do to her." Her voice broke again, "We need your help. Please. I beg you." She paused to control herself, You know where to find me. Please be quick." The stone facade stood frozen, its task completed. The golem moved no more.

I walked into the familiar archway. How long ago was it? I believe 4 years since I last entered this building in the clerk's ward. A beautiful young woman greeted me, her hair a warm chestnut brown and eyes gleaming with excitement, her smile could stop any man in his tracks. "Welcome to the Brothel of Slating Intellectual Lusts!"

"Yes, hello." I stopped near her, her eyes giving me the once over, her face showing her distaste. I couldn't imagine how I must look, I couldn't even remember the last time I had a decent bath. "I need to speak with Fall From Grace, please."

"I'm sorry sir," She was sincere. "Lady Grace isn't entertaining anymore. She has taken ill; perhaps another girl would suit your fancy."

I doubt any girls I know are still here, I thought. "No please. It is important I speak with her; it's about a personal matter. We traveled together some time ago and she has requested my presence on an urgent matter."

"Oh, alright then. And whom may I say is her caller."

"I have no name."

"Oh." She looked me up and down again, "how interesting."

I waited in the greeting hall. Things there hadn't changed much, nice plush chairs and couches some people chatting. Most of them ignoring my presence as best they could. I couldn't blame them. I know I could be intimidating at times. I stood well over 6 feet, my body covered in scars and tattoos. I wore only boots and a loin cloth. My sword was strapped in a sheath on my back and a dagger on my belt.

I heard the commotion and turned around to watch Grace, still a lady, walk briskly to me. Morte however, flew with abandon at me chattering all the way. "Chief…Hey there Chief! Good to see ya!"

"Hey there Morte. How have you been?" I was genuinely happy to see him. He began to answer my question when grace arrived. I held my hand out to her. She took it and pulled me to her, embracing each other in a welcoming hug.

"I'm so happy you've found your way back, my friend." Ever in composure she straightened up and looked at me.

"I got your message, any word?" I asked before anything else.

"It has now been so long since I've sent out the constructs, I'm afraid we might be too late." She signed, "It took 8 months just to send them out and it's been 5 months more since then."

"That long?" Time runs differently in hell. "It took so long to plead with the fates. I'm only allowed out long enough to help find her. They are labeling it as part of my punishment."

She smiled weakly, she looked so tired. "Don't dismay. I do have a few leads as to where she might have been taken, it's just I cannot go there on my own…I am willing to if you are with us."

"I am with you."

"Good." She turned to Morte, "Go and summon the others. I'll make the arragemtns for our supplies, and you." She looked me over and sighed. "Go and bathe…see Luis I put some men's garments in there a few months ago that should fit you."

I gave a bit of a laugh. "Yes, ma'am."

Thankfully grace kept the clothes simple. The people in clerks ward usually dressed in bright, fine fabrics that were out of place for a traveler like me. Leather pants, dark brown and comfortable and a black loose tunic. There was a knock at the door. "Yes."

Morte entered first, I could never figure out how a floating skull could open a door. Nodrom and Dak'kon followed right behind. "Eh he…look what I found!" he declared triumphantly. I was happy to see them all.

Nordom scurried up first, "Attention: Greetings! Voice appreciation and joy."

"Hello little Modron." I smiled at him. I was surprised that Dak'kon was there, but grateful none the less. "Greetings Dak'kon."

"Well met and returned, old friend."

We talked and caught up, I got to hear the wondrous things Nodrom had seen, Dak'kon was in his home plane up until receiving a message about the same time I found the golem. Morte, of course, was spending most o his time chasing the girls in the brothel. Grace joined us a while later. She had summoned for food and we were to discuss a plan and begin the next day. The others listened in.

"There had been a large battle at Khalas for the bridge. Many mercenaries, Tan'ari and Baatezu fell. Of course, neither side won any new ground but with that many fresh deaders the collectors went out to see about claiming some." Grace leaned over the table to show me her notes, I caught her scent. It was intoxicating. While she spoke I could hardly follow. Everything about her was to seduce, it was the way of a succubus. So beautiful. She continued, "I've learned there were two generals posted there at the time, one now dead, the other is posted somewhere that I can't locate. Odds are though if they didn't kill her right away, they'd have sold her off to a slaver. They have a slaver guild so hopefully that is the case; they keep records of sales, even of slaves. We'll need to go to Gehenna to view them. Thankfully Baatezu are easily persuaded by copper."

Morte piped in, "They keep their records in a vault system guarded by Yogholoths, ya… know, Lesser Fiends. They really aren't as loyal as the higher ups would like to think."

"Grace, may I ask you something?" I asked softly.

She looked up at me with those enchanting eyes, "Of course."

"Why are you doing this?" I eyed her...to gauge her reaction. "Annah never liked you; I know you were patient with her but not concerned for her, not like this. And certainly not willing to go anywhere near the Baatezu."

She thought for a moment, always careful of her words. "We are bound with unseen ties. She doesn't even realize it but I know the bonds are there." She continued," We are bound because we both love you. And now further bound because she is suffering a fate I once endured." I eyed her with curiosity.

"Oh, don't get me wrong. I know you eye me with lust…every mortal man does. And every woman I've seen come across you sigh with longing, despite your physical features. You and I however, would be a tragedy." She smiled softly, "I remember how she looked at you, when you had your back turned. I watched you kiss her. I've been in this business a long time, I've never see a man arouse such a passion in a girl before. You're all she talked about for some time."

She sighed," And I watched you too." I tried to hide my being startled, she watched everything; I shouldn't have been surprised. "You're eyes always followed her. I knew you'd come."

"I am always afraid for you people." I grinned slightly, "Caring about me, I'm walking doom. I destroy everyone and everything I come in contact with. No one should care about me so much."

"We know."

We discussed the following day further; we will first visit the Baatezu halls to search their records. It will take a long time but between wandering around looking for a dead general and a living one it seemed the quickest. The night wore on.

"So," grace sipped her wine, "What have you been doing these last few years?"

"Enduring." I both didn't want to and couldn't talk to her about my punishment, "And yourself?"

"Business is good; the girls you know have moved on to become Sensates. No real complaints from me. Other than occasionally worrying about you or Annah." She eyed me carefully, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Whenever I say her name you seem to wince."

I traced my finger along my wine glass then took a long sip. I can't get anything past her. "It hurts to know what has happened to her. I wished that she would move on…..be safe…you know." I sighed; she looked at me eagerly waiting for the rest. "Ok fine. I never said good bye to her how I would've wanted to. I've regretted that."

"Fair enough."

"Tell me something."

"Yes."

"What should we expect if we find her? What types of things would be done to her." I stared at my glass, "I know you don't like to talk about it but…how broken will she be?"

It took grace a long time to answer, I waited patiently. She sighed but never looked up at me. "She is strong yes, but that will only make their tortures worse. Being beaten and raped, "She looked at me then continued. "That's nothing. That's when you can rest compared to what they'll be doing to her."Grace's eyes wondered off, "She was funny sometimes you know. We'd go have a drink now and again, only then did she ever open up to me."

I listened in. "Little things here and there but they were enough. She missed Pharod greatly. She once told me there was a stink about you she missed; she longed to smell it again. She even confessed to wandering the mortuary once looking to match your zombie-like scent but she said she couldn't find anything like it." She poured more wine, "She was growing her hair out too." I smiled…oh that shining fire red hair. "I asked her about it, she didn't seem the type to have long flowing locks, and she said you told her once you liked it. I tried to get her to let one of the girls style it for her but she'd never hear me out."

"Her tail." I cut in.

Grace looked up at me," What?" She smiled slightly.

"I loved her tail. She was so self conscious of it but I thought it was cute. Sometimes I'd walk behind her just to watch it drift back and forth with her hips," I got lost in the memory. "It was… hypnotic."

"I bet." Grace gave a pearl lit smile. "We'll find her." She put her hand over mine and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Yes."

Morte insisted on staying in my chambers long after the others had retired for the night. I relaxed to the sound of his chant…I had never realized I missed the annoying chatter box. "We all gathered back here for a few days. Ya know, just to rest up. Oh...oh you should've seen the prostitutes' faces when you didn't come back chief. You're going to have to teach me whatever it is you manage to do to these women, I mean you're no looker and you smell like a crypt…" He rolled his eyes. "Anyway. Being a head in a brothel does have its advantages ya know. Nina, in room 4…ya know the brunette...she sleeps nude." I couldn't be sure but I think he was grinning.

"You sneak in their rooms while they're asleep?"

"Oh yea…great way to spend time near'em without them throwing things at me. Except Annah, Half the time she'd wake up and hit me with a pillow." I laughed at that. "She was the most entertaining though, talks in her sleep." He blinked and spun to face me better, "Well not really so much as talk as yell at whatever she's dreaming about. Gave you a real heated speech once…I hope you're ashamed of yourself."


	2. Chapter 2

**The market was hot and dark. Annah cracked an eye open and cautiously looked around her. She lied still in her small cage, only a few scraps of cloth as a bed, voices surrounded her. Gingerly she rolled over to her other side. Her once muscular body was now skin clinging to bones, it hurt to be in one spot for too long. She cradled her wrist. A few weeks prior she had been branded there, her fragile bones breaking from the pressure and never allowed to heal correctly; she could barley use her right hand because of it. Loud voices echoed into the cage, one of her seller and someone shopping his wares. She slowly moved what was left of her tail trying to stretch it, her punishment for the first and last time she tried to escape; the part removed sold as meat. Annah couldn't remember much infernal, but didn't care what they were saying anyway. The cage door opened. Slowly she rolled over to face the door and sat up, as she was taught to do. The Fiend attached a thick chain to her collar, and handed it to the stranger. Annah only could see that he was human...or human-like anyway with black skin, a cloak hid most of this features. Only one word she recognized came from whatever her seller was telling the man, "****Tiefling****".**

We left early the next day; it was still 2 days travel until we arrived at our destination. Gehenna was a barren wasteland. Mountains carved out a sharp skyline and the parched ground crackled under our feet. The vaults were easy enough to find, they were a maze of catacombs through the mountains. The Yogholoths who ran the place were helpful enough, after handing them some coin anyway. It was a tremendous task none the less looking over so many records spanning such a long period of time. Some of the records were spotty, others incredibly detailed. We took breaks sleeping in the halls, I watched Grace unpack one of her bags one evening. "What's that?" I pointed to a large wooden spoon. "Cooking are we?"

"No." She held it up to me, "It is a wondrous thing Murylnd's Spoon. I brought it in case we ran out of food. Put it in bowl or cup and it will fill with a bland porridge. Tasteless yes, but it will do in a pinch. I figure between that and the decanter if endless water we'll be prepared for a while."

"Hmmm….smart and beautiful. You're a danger to the planes themselves."

Grace smiled, "Yes. I know."

For nearly a week were stayed there, reading stacks upon stacks of Tiefling slave listings, then found that someone started to record numbers. Apparently a year before, it became customary for the slavers to brand their stock to make record keeping easier. I was leaning over a stack of papers when I heard Morte calling. He and Dakh'on had teamed up... Dak'kon unable to read infernal and Mort without limbs made a good pair. I walked to their table and red the invoice, "Female Tiefling, skin pink, Hair red, eyes green, weight 75 pounds, tail severed: number 88427." Below the description was the price and buyer's information.

"Do you think it is her?" Dak'kon's voice seemed to radiate behind me.

"Well," I looked it over again. "None of the other invoice's physical descriptions match. It has to be." I was taken aback at the sound of her condition. "It says here some drow have her now. They're in Dis, Miz'ri and Guldor from the house of Naerth."

I hadn't heard Grace join us Nordom however clanked and whizzed behind her. "Calculations: 80 likely query is Annah."

"That sounds like our best chance. We need to go back to the Hive, and talk with Bootlegger." Grace's voice was calm and lyrical; I saw hope flash in her otherwise composed face.

"Who?" It was Morte who answered my question.

"Artagel Bootlegger. He's a Tifling who apparently can get anything or anyone in or out of hell. It will cost, but chant is he's never failed a delivery." I nodded.

We stopped by the brothel to rest and regroup. I couldn't sleep after several failed attempts I began to pace the halls uneasily. I found myself in the garden, rembering the last time I was there. The room seemed brighter in the memory. The sweet smell of blooming flowers temporarily distracted me from the problems at hand. I looked up to see Grace amongst them.

"Can't sleep?" She asked quietly as she approached me.

"No." I sighed. She reached out and touched her finger tips to my creased brow.

"Don't fear so much, friend." She began, "Getting her back will be the hard part, and she's strong. She will heal."

"I have faith in that; I just can't help but worry. I never imagined she'd be maimed so terribly." I was grateful for her presence, she always was good council.

"They maimed me with unseen scars, hers are merely physical." She looked past me in though, "They chant that beyond Sigil…in the Prime worlds some Priests can regenerate flesh. The Lady will not allow the gods to touch this plane with much power. When she is well enough I can take her there to find one who can help."

"I would be grateful for that." She smiled serenely; I wearily mimicked the gesture.

The market was a busy rush of people and things. Several venders tried to stop us to look at their wares, but we were focused on the task at hand. After search for some time we found Bootlegger's shop. "Ahh…greetings patrons," He snickered. "What can I provide you with? I have a fine assortment of hellish weaponry, or how about a jar of water from Styx itself."

"No thank you, we are here about another service you can provide." I met the short red man's gaze, "We need your services to…retrieve a friend. Chant is you are the man to go to."

He leaned in and spoke softly, "Aye, you hear right." His eyes drifted from me to my party. "I hear chants of a man…long ago. Covered in scars. Traveled with an odd bunch much like yours. They said this man could never die."

"I assure you, I may be covered in scars and keep strange company; but I can die…now". I kept a close eye on his reaction.

"Then your first quest was completed. I take it ye on another?" He laughed loudly, "Never enough, eh?"

"I suppose not." I pulled out the coin purse, "A friend of ours was taken as a slave to Dis. We plan on retrieving her. But, we need her smuggled here."

His eye followed the sound of the copper, "Aye that I can do. You free her from her masters and keep her in a safe house and I'll have 'em here within 48 hours I will. But the price be too high for some."

"How much?"

"3 thousand coppers." He replied in a stern hard voice.

I poured the money on the counter, counted out 3 thousand then counted out fifteen hundred. "I will give you half now, and half when she is here."

He laughed boisterously, "Deal then stranger." We shook hands. "Once you free your friend take her to a bar in Dis, called The Drider's Parlor. See a man named Stitch. He'll take care of things on that end." He walked us out happy with transaction. "Oh, how do you plan on getting past Tiamat?"

"What?" I hadn't realized this trip would take us to her.

"To get to Dis you have to go through her lair." He laughed again, "Adventurers I swear, a bunch of half cocked barmy fools. You need to give her a boon to get past her and into Dis."

"What would a dragon like her possibly be interested in?" I heard Grace respond.

"Well…she likes treasure of course or something for one of her other heads. Your skull there…it talks eh? It is unique I think that would do."

"Whoa whoa...no way, Chief." Mort cut in worried, "I like Annah as much as the next chit but not that much."

I thought for a moment. "No Morte, but maybe someone else would be willing to do it."

Morte's eyes widened, "Oh, no. I see those gears turning. What's the plan Chief?"

"Pharod."


	3. Chapter 3

**The cage opened with a loud clink, Annah jumped up to meet her keeper. The Drow's silvery white hair glistened in the lamp light, her dark skin matching the darkness of the dungeon. "Come here, demon blooded." She held out her hand to collect Annah's chain. Slowly, painfully she followed.**

**The halls of the mansion were dark and cold, the stone floor was painful against her bare feet. Miz'ri led her into a now all too familiar chamber, a testing laboratory. Various sounds of machines buzzed around the oval shaped room, echoing back and forth. Annah tried not to shake in fear when she was chained into the center of the room, previous tests cut burns so deep in the stone it had melted in the shape of a circle. The Drow woman smiled with sadistic glee as she climbed up a set of stairs leading to her device.**

The journey to Baatsu was easy enough and all too familiar, we went to the citadel and bought passage into hell from the Demon Lord Paracs. After gaining entry we fought several waves of lower fiends, nothing hard, just annoying. Finally we came to the archway leading to the Pillar of Skulls. Morte was already visibly shaking, his teeth chattering.

"You don't have to come with me. I'd rather you all wait for me here."

"Are you sure?" Grace asked first, the others displaying their concern.

Morte headed behind a pile of rocks, "No complaints from me…I'll be over here."

"Yes, this should be quick." Dak'kon nodded in response; Nodrom made a whirling noise and settled down. I turned and walked through the arches.

The deafening chatter amongst the skulls was heard long before I made it to the pillar. "Pharod!" I shouted when I reached it. I was answered by many heads bobbing to the surface, pleading, crying, ranting. I called again, "Pharod! King of the collectors, I need you."

After waiting patiently for a few moments I saw his face formed amongst those on the surface, fighting to rise. "Pharod be strong, come out. Your daughter needs you."

"Annah?" The face cried weekly as it rose, "Where is my darling Annah?"

"Taken, Pharod. She is taken by a Fiend. I need your help to free her." His eyes bore into me with such fury it caught me off guard.

"You! I trusted you with her! How could you let that happen?"

"I was away, our quest done." I took a breath, "Our other companions contacted me to help find her."

"I will accept that. How am I supposed to help her?"

"They say Tiamat guards the portal that leads to where she is being held as a slave. If you are willing, I propose we give you to Tiamat as a boon for safe passage."

"I'll be free of this cursed existence?"

"From the pillar yes." I watched his face. He paused with thought. Then looked up at me sincere, "Very well. Remove me from this place. I will become prisoner to one so she might be free from another."

I reached in and pulled with all my might until with a scream he was freed. I tucked him away into my sack and rejoined the others. We prepared to enter the next portal which will takes to the other side of the mountains. "Alright," Morte began, "Be very careful this whole plane is a Baatezu training ground for their army."

We all acknowledged his warning and walked into the glowing blood red hell.

We watched thousands of fiends practice battle maneuvers; they were well organized into different battalions. He moved as quickly as we could and kept to the mountain ridge to avoid being seen. We eventually made our way to the maggot pit. We approached the guards there. "Hail." I spoke in Abyssal.

"Hail traveler. Come to join the ranks of the Baatezu?"

"No, we've come for passage into Dis."

"Ahh…yes. The market there is might fine. Passage toll is 200 copper." I paid him the coin.

Dak'kon cast a flight spell on on the two of us, between us we carried Nodrom. Morte and Grace flew on their own across the massive squirming pit. We cautiously entered Tiamat's den. Walking with enough speed to not be intrusive but at the same time prepared.

"Who dares enter my lair?" I heard a thunderous hiss from a dark corner.

"Forgive us, Lady Tiamat. We are humble travelers, who seek passage to the lower plane."

"I see you human. I see your companions. A Succubus, Githzerai...and a clock work thing." I saw a glowing eye peer out of the darkness, "And a skull."

"Do you like him, beautiful Tiamat?"

"Indeed, it is lovely."

"I have brought one for you, as a gift for our passage." I pulled Pharod from the sack, he coughed slightly. "He was once a noble…a king of high birth." Tiamat came forward to eye the head. She was larger than my worst nightmares could have ever reveled; five heads each representing the evil of the chromatic dragons. I shuttered inside, by heaven and hell I hope this works. Pharod slowly drifted from my hands to meet her.

"Greetings, uh…my Queen." He addressed her directly. The Black head snickered with pleasure, and then all five conversed amongst themselves in a language I didn't understand. My heart raced.

"Agreed!" She said at last. "This skull is mine for your passage. The portal is down at the end of that corridor." She pointed in the direction we were to go.

Pharod turned to me, his eyes pleading. "Promise me you'll find her. Promise you'll protect her."

"I will. Thank you." We quickly walked though the portal, before she changed her mind.

Dis was nothing like what I could have expected. It was a thriving city full of all types of beings, not just Fiends. The heat was just as oppressive though. We were so close and yet exhausted, our first priority was to find rest, then the whereabouts of these Drow that had Annah. The rooms at the inn we found were cleverly designed using forever ice in a cooling system to make the rooms comfortable. I tried to sleep but worry consumed me. So close. So very close. I had been trying not to think about Annah, at least for now; it would only cloud my judgment. I'll hold you soon enough my fiery girl, just hold on a little longer.

The following day we reconvened over breakfast. "I should stay in the room while, you gather information."Grace prompted quietly.

"Why?" I didn't want to leave her there alone.

"My people are the blood enemies of most everyone here, its best I not go parading around town."

I sighed, "I suppose you are right. We'll come and get you before we do anything stupid." She smiled, comforted.

Getting to Dis wasn't nearly as much of a challenge as getting around the city itself. We spend hours scouring the markets and venders looking for anyone with information on the house of Naerth, it wasn't until shops began to close that we stopped for the day. Nodrom had given me a calculation on the statistics that we will find her within 72 hours, I didn't like the odds. I took comfort in that we found the bar that would be the drop off point. After the second day of searching, sore and tired I flopped on my bed. There was a knock at the door, I groaned. "Yes." Upon the sight of who was entering my chamber I jumped up. A tall male with the look of a devil about him.

"I hear you are looking for the siblings of Naerth." His voice was more a hiss than anything else. His skin was black as ink, only the metal of his breastplate gave off any warmth. I recognized him as a Tiefling.

"Yes." I said directly and simply. This man made me uncomfortable; I didn't want him in my room any longer than needed. "Do you know where I can find them?"

"What is it they have done?" he smiled relishing the thought of a fight I suppose.

"Nothing that I know of." I rose as tall as I could, he still towered over me. "They have some…property I am interested in."

He seemed satisfied with the answer, "Then I might know where they are…for a price." He looked at me slyly.

"Name it."

"My, how interesting." He gloated now, "This must be something very important."

"It is and I have no patience for games. How much for your information?"

"500 copper." I handed it him, He counted it and grinned proudly. "The children of Naeth, Miz'ri and Guldor live in a stone mansion near the edge of the western gate. Miz'ri is a bit of an eccentric using alchemy and devices selling, the weapons to Baatezu. They frequently use slaves to test her devices."

"Do you know of any Tiefling slaves they may have acquired recently?"

"Not specifically. They get new ones frequently, but they do prefer Tieflings... more sturdy than humans and easy to get." He left the room before I could ask any other questions. I didn't get much sleep that night. The next day we all gathered in my quarters, I relayed to them the information I had gotten.

"It sounds unlikely then that they would sell her to us." Grace said sadly, folding her hands in thought.

"I say we sneak in a break her out." Morte blurted out his thoughts as he always did.

I sighed, "That would cause trouble Morte. I appreciate your enthusiasm but I'd rather give them the chance to give her to us peaceably." I looked up at Dak'kon, "What do you say friend?"

"I agree to speak with them before acting harshly."


	4. Chapter 4

Nordom began to whirl and click, "Oh no!" Morte injectured, "No...No. You're just going to calculate something."

"Verbal exchange before violence opportunity for mercy return of Annah success." He continued, "If verbal exchange refused forcibly removed Annah success. Variable odds, incalculable; opponent stats are unknown."

"Alright then." I stood up, "Let's go and try to have a chant." The walk to the mansion was quicker than I expected but longer than I would have wished. Before long we were in front of a dismal looking house, it didn't look like a mansion. I pounded on the door but the sound just echoed inside.

"I see lit candles in there." Morte announced after peaking in the windows. I pounded again, still no response.

"If they are not home or doing an experiment I doubt they will answer." Dak'kon thought out loud.

I didn't want to wait any longer, we were too close."Well then…now we'll go with Morte's idea." Luckily I learned a few things from Annah during our last journey. After a few moments of working on the lock it gave and the door swung quietly open. I looked at Morte and nodded for him to go first.

"Eh, fine."

The building was surprisingly large on the inside; we quickly came to what looked like a greeting room. Several stairs led into other layers of the mansion. "Down." We took the stairs leading to a second layer. The floors were solid stone we came to a series of what looked like holding cells filled mostly with creatures a few were empty, the smell was almost intolerable. It was dark and cold, every little noise made us jump to attention. A boom rang out amongst the halls, shaking gravel from the cealing followed by a scream of pain. We quickened our pace and came to a solid wooden door. With a quick flip I opened it and we slowly crept into the room. It was a large oval shaped chamber with many jars of a mysterious bubbling liquid...some jars were large enough to fit a man inside. We past the foul smelling ichor and came to where we were looking down from a balcony. I could see Annah lying on the floor in the middle of the room, she was naked and smoldering. A female Drow hovered over her and kicked once, I heard a grunt from Annah.

"Reset the machine, we'll try this again." She shouted to the balcony where we crouched watching. I followed where she was looking and saw a male sitting at the controls of a machine that reminded me of the cannons in the Fortress of Regrets. Miz'ri left the circle and appeared to be working on something on bench nearby. The man powered the machine up again. I pushed Nodrom up front.

"Can you hit the machine?"

Nordom took aim with his crossbow, "Calculation odds…100 success."

"Fire."

"Affirmative." He let a bolt fly. It whizzed across the gangway and hit the device with a metallic grinding noise. Embers sprayed from the unit, with a scream Guldor leaped from the fires. I quickly ran up behind him with my dagger and hit him in the back of the head with its hilt. He collapsed at my feet.

"Guldor. What is going on up there? What happened?" She turned but did not see her brother at his post. Miz'ri scowled, "We don't have time for these pranks. We're already behind schedule." She stormed up the stairs to the balcony where we stood, ready for her.

She rounded the stairs and came to her brother laid out on the floor. "What the…" I didn't let her finish. From the shadows I came behind her and pressed the blade of my dagger to her side.

"He will be alright, and so will you. As long as you cooperate." I said sternly in her ear. I nodded for the others to go down the stairs.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" The Drow hissed.

"She's alive!" Grace didn't bother hiding her joy, and began working on healing prayers.

"Walk." I pushed her towards the door we came in.

"Chief!" As soon as Morte tried to warn me, Miz'ri moved. I hadn't seen that she too had a dagger. She moved so quickly I barley had time to counter; she spun around and aimed for my chest. I caught her wrist with my free hand and pushed her back slamming her into the wall. She began to cast a spell, Morte moved quickly clamping down on her neck. She screamed in pain. I didn't pause. I thrust the dagger in her. Blood sprayed out and she went limp. I looked gratefully at Morte and gave a nod. We turned our attention to our fallen companion.

_Aye feel like ah'm floating_. Annah was suspended in a cool wash of darkness; she could neither hear nor see anything beyond it. _Am aye finally dead?_ Something tickled her noise; she sniffed the air then, inhaled deeply. _Oh aye must be. Aye can smell'em_. She began to hear voices. She concentrated on them...her name, people were calling her name. Slowly her eyes opened.

I had taken off my tunic and put it on her frail body. She was so cold, I held her to me while Grace worked. Annah looked nearly as much of a corpse as I did. Her skin was now a shade of grey, her face looked near death, I couldn't see her tail. Watching her I saw movement after a few moments. Her lips moved first then with a deep gasp her eyes opened. A wave of relief washed over me and I let out a loud sigh and smiled. Her eyes were so dull and tired. Annah raised her hand and touched my face.

"Ahm aye ded?" It was a hoarse whisper.

"No."

She looked around slowly, she focused on the others. "Yea came f'me?" Grace leaned over and held her hand and squeezed it gently, a few tears escaped her normally controlled expression.

"Yes, Annah we all came for you." Grace whispered to her. Annah's weary body gave out, and she fell back into sleep's arms. I continued to hold her for a while not wanting to let her go.

We headed back into the market place to The Drider's Parlor. Stitch was a half dragon that ran the bar. He seemed fair enough, a dirty dealer for sure but like Bootlegger keeps to his word. He had us hiding in the back storage room where she would be kept until delivery. We stayed with her until she awoke again I was still holding her, for once she wasn't complaining. She didn't speak much, I couldn't say for sure why; trauma or just too weak.

We told her what the plan was, she nodded that all was understood. Dak'kon had brought some blankets to wrap her in; Grace gave her a dress and the Murylnd's Spoon with a bowl and the Decanter of Endless Water. Annah seemed more physical than I could have imagined her, always touching any of us while we worked around her, as if not believing we were really there. Grace cleaned her up a little with a hankercheif and water, for the first time Morte was quiet and polite to her. We ate that night together in silence; She eagerly downed the stew we had been served, I handed her my share. After the meal Annah again fell asleep. Stitch escorted us out; I gave him a few hundred coin, to make sure he kept her safe.

After returning to Sigil Morte and I hit Bootlegger's shop each day eagerly waiting, each moment that past felt like an eternity in hell. Finally after 2 days he waived us in the back room. He opened a box that looked far too small to fit a person in; he pulled out cloth and various other mundane items. Then, pulled back a false bottom. "See take a look." I did as asked and realized I was peering into a portable hole. I looked up at him amazed. "See?" He laughed, "No extra weight… no one looks for anything out of the ordinary. Throw in a bottle of air, can be in there for days safe and sound." I reached in and felt a small hand grasp mine. I gently pulled my little Tiefling out and back into my arms. I kissed her lightly and held her for a few moments.

"Achem…uh. C'mon guys that will have to wait." Morte butted in. I paid the remaining of what we owed Bootlegger and thanked him. Annah insisted on walking along side me to Clerks Ward. She held my arm to steady herself.

Grace gave as warm a greeting to us as she ever did. "I've set up a room for you, Annah. And we've got a bath ready. I'll hear no arguments you will stay here, at least until you are well."

I had never imagined Annah to be so meek looking, she smiled. "Thank yeh, Grace." She looked to Dak'kon, "Aye never really spent much time with yeh, thank yeh for helping." He solemnly nodded.

Nordom came clanking up; he held a flower form the garden in one of his cross bows. "Annah, Token of good will."

"We'll put that in her room, Nodrom." Grace took the flower from him.

"Agreed."


	5. Chapter 5

I watched Annah's face as she spoke with the others. I felt her body's weight cling to me. The spark was in her eyes again, it was weak but there. She'll be alright. A bright flash of white light filled the room; I had to shield my eyes. I heard Annah scream she turned to me and buried her face in my chest. I blinked a few times to get my bearings. A white robed figure stood before us. His feet not touching the ground, his hair moved by an unseen wind. He glowed with power; a messenger of the Fates had come for me.

"Its time." His voice shook the room.

I felt Annah's grip tighten around me, I held her hand and looked down at her. "I have to go. I was only let out to find you." At first I couldn't hear what she said.

"No…" She sobbed into my tunic, her grip tightening so much I felt her draw blood. "D'yeh leave meh again, please." Grace came over to take her from me.

"I have to, you know I can't stay. I still have to pay for my sins." I stepped back making her release me; and walked deliberately to the messenger; not looking back. It better she be angry at me.

"No!" I heard a tumbling crash behind me; I turned to see both women on the ground Annah still struggling against Grace's firm grasp. "What sins…Aye ain't seen yeh sin! Let'em go! He ah good man. Pike off!" Grace held her close in an embrace and cooed to calm her. "Who decide this? He paid enough!"

Ah, there's the fiery spirit. I looked at her longingly those same unspoken words echoed in my mind. _I wish I could stay, I could love you. But I cannot._ Without a word I walked back to my fate.

"Sir." Dak'kon surprised me by stepping forward to the messenger. "If I may speak on HIS behalf? I KNOW him. I have KNOWN him in previous times and in this one. He is a man of mercy and kindness; I have seen him do great things. That must count for something."

"He has done many crimes and greatly harmed many people, Githzerai. That cannot be changed."

"That is true. We have encountered several people that he has wronged, some have forgiven him. If they can forgive him then what justice is there in punishing him further? They even felt that is existence was punishment enough." he looked at me, then back to the messenger. "When he realized he had done those things I had never seen such a torn man. To know he did such atrocities is something even the strongest being punishes themselves enough with guilt. This man, this whole man I KNOW him. His heart is good. To be torn, dead in his very being for so many centuries; he has surely paid his dues."

"He saved me from a prison of other skulls." Morte piped up. "It was torture. And he released Vhailor from his bonds of ignorance. Letting him move on to the spirit realm." He thought deeply, "Ah...and helped Ingress get home."

Grace followed suit, "He helped the city of Curst correct their wicked ways, and saved many people while there. And helped me face a part of myself that I had always feared, it helped me make peace with myself."

Nordom clinked, "Former director gave me independence. I am uniquely mortal among Modrons. Former director gave authority to evolve."

"Aye never knew someone tae be so kind teh me." Annah's voice was barley a whisper; I saw tears fall down her cheeks.

The messenger paused pressing his lips together. After a while he spoke, "Do you vouch for him then?"

One by one they answered, yes.

"Fine." His voice boomed again. He turned to me, his eyes burned into my soul. "You are then permitted to remain amongst the living for the rest of your mortality. You are hereby released from your bond. But know this," His face became stern. "If you commit an evil act again, you AND those who have vouched for you will pay the price." A second blinding flash filled the room and the messenger was gone.

I was numb. Slowly, I turned and looked at my friends. They stood a silent vigil, watching me calmly. Grace, still holding Annah had a small smile on her red lips, Dak'kon stood at attention. A small crowd had gathered curious at the commotion.

"Yeess!" Morte's eyes were wide with excitement as the skull flew towards me. "You're back and you're here to stay! I'd hug you but…ya know."

"Do you realize what you have done?" I was still in shock.

"We did as friends do." Grace's voice was calm and steady;" We want you here with us, no matter the cost." She helped Annah back on her feet. It took me a moment to realize she was mouthing something to me, _Tell her_.

I cleared the distance without realizing what I was doing. I took Annah back into my arms; she wrapped her hands around my neck and pressed her face into my chest. Her warm breath tingled against my skin.

"Query." I heard Nordom whirl but, my attention was held elsewhere. "Does former director's return constitute celebration?"

I heard Morte and Grace both reply, "Oh what a fantastic idea!"

"I'll make the arrangements."

"I'll get the ale and harlots!"

"You'll do no such thing!"

"Watch me."

Something more was said, but I didn't hear it. I looked down and met her smoldering green eyes. "D'yeh fancy yer chances, Cutter?" Her voice was different, smooth and confidant. Her lips lightly touched mine, "Meh bloods a'fire, yeh might get burned."

I leaned down and kissed her deeply, her body warmed in our embrace. She burned her name into my heart.

_**Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Black Isle or Interplay. Nor am I affiliated with anyone at WOC/TSR or anything having to do with the game, characters or setting.**_


End file.
